MIT (Marauder in Training)
by Consultant Timelord
Summary: When Lily dies and Harry is sent away James is left to raise his 5 year-old son Percy with the help of the Marauders. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Life Takes a turn for the worse

**I own nothing**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

October 31 1981

_The night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spider, all the tawdry muggle of a world in which they did not believe… and he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions… not anger… that was for weaker souls than he… but triumph, yes… he had waited for this, he had hoped for it…_

_'Nice costume, Mister!'_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face then the child turned and ran away…beneath his robe he fingered the handle of his wand… one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother… but unnecessary, quite unnecessary…_

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet… and he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge and stared over it…_

_They had not drawn the curtains, he saw them quite clearly in their sitting room, the woman with dark red hair picked up the little boy and carried him out of the room… the father and their other son were nowhere to be seen but that didn't matter he would deal them when he came to them…_

_The gate opened with a bang but Lily Potter didn't hear him… he opened the door and was met with no opponent how wise of James not to confront him… he walked up the stairs to the baby's room where Lily was putting him to bed…_

_'Oh, you came home early James' she turned around her eyes widened in fear…_

_'Stand aside girl.'_

_'Not Harry! Not Harry – please I'll do anything –'_

_'Stand aside. Stand aside girl.'_

_'No, please.'_

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' She fell like a limp doll… now to defeat the one that could possibly defeat the most powerful wizard alive…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

James Potter and his five-year-old son Percy landed in London at 8:30 but it was 1:30 in the afternoon in New York so Percy wasn't even remotely tired, the minute they got off the plane he took his son for side by side apparation to their home in Godric's Hollow.

On the outside the house looked okay the light was off in the sitting room but on in Harry's room, that was fine but the front door was open…

James ran inside with Percy on his heels. Quickly and quietly he turned on the lights in the sitting room and told Percy quite forcibly to stay there so of course Percy followed him as he ran up the stairs. They were too late; Lily was on the floor, quite obviously dead and a flash of green light shot out of _Voldemort's_ wand aimed directly at Harry. Then something strange happened the curse rebounded and _Voldemort _disappeared leaving Harry very much alive and well except for a crooked scar above his right eye.

"Lily!" James sunk to his knees holding Lily's head in his arms and cried thinking about Lily and everything he ever did to win her affection now it was gone all gone with the careless wave of a wand. Tears came easily for Lily since he loved her more than life itself. He forgot everything around him and just sat there with his dead wife in his arms.

Harry started to cry and Percy went over to him. "Shhh. Harry its okay everything is going to be okay." Harry quieted down, Percy walked over to his daddy.

"Daddy? Daddy I know it's hard to lose Mummy but you have to be strong for Harry and me. Daddy, Daddy can you look at me?" James slowly looked into his small son's eyes. "Daddy, Mummy would have wanted you to be happy without her, and I know that's going to take a while, I know it's going to be hard but I need you to be strong for me, I still need you to be my Daddy, can you do that for me Daddy?" James was astonished his son had just given him the talk that James had given Percy when his fish died. He picked Percy up into a hug.

"When did you get to be so smart Percy?"

"I always was Daddy."

James picked up Harry and walked downstairs, he was proud of both of his boys one for banishing _Voldemort_ and one for staying strong in the face of death. As James had expected Dumbledore was already there and so was Moony.

* * *

"Mr. Potter I believe that your family has just been attacked by _Lord Voldemort_."

"Yes, Lily's, Lily's, d-d-d-dead."

"But Harry isn't?"

"No when Voldemort attacked Harry he just sort of disappeared leaving Harry with this lightning shaped scar."

"Aaah. I see it appears that for some reason _Voldemort _could not kill Harry I will have to look into that also Harry is going to have to move into Lily's sister's house."

"What, Dumbledore you can't do this to me I just lost Lily now your telling me I have to lose Harry too."

"Harry must live with someone with Lily's blood since Lily died to protect Harry and it would be safer for everyone if Harry and Percy were raised apart considering their power and with that camp that Percy's going to go to when he's older it just isn't going to work also Harry's not going to know you since I'm leaking to the _Daily Prophet_ that you and Lily died and since the Prophet knows nothing about Percy we should be good oh and James here is your invisibility cloak back." Dumbledore grabbed Harry out of James's arms and walked away that's when Sirius showed up.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him James."

"Who, Dumbledore?"

"No, Pettigrew he sold you out and got Lily killed I'm gonna kill him."

"No Sirius I need you here, I can't deal with this _and _raise Percy alone."

* * *

In the other room Remus (Lupin, Moony) and Percy were talking.

"Hey Percy I heard you were pretty strong there when you saw that your mom was dead."

"Yeah well I had to be strong for Daddy."

"Well now you don't have to be strong, do you want a hug Percy?"

Percy started to cry and Remus picked him up into a hug.

"Alright, James I'm in it looks like were raising a kid."

* * *

_So what did you think? I'll ry to put up the next chapter eventually..._


	2. A Little Bit of Housekeeping

Chap 2

**I own nothing, Sorry I haven't been writing, been out of town and distracted and school and life, I really wish life would stop getting in the way.**

* * *

After the first week of raising his son on his own James thought he was going to be arrested for child abuse.

They had moved into a 'spacious' two-bedroom apartment since the galleon to pounds exchange rate was just horrible. James, Sirius and Remus shared one room and Percy had the other to himself but he spent so much time in James's room that it was almost as if they only had one room.

James, Sirius and Remus were all terrible cooks so they pretty much lived on peanut butter and jellies and Chinese takeout food.

Sirius was a convicted criminal since he hunted down Pettigrew and was framed for Lily (and James)'s murder so he got a job at a muggle grocery store cash register. Remus was the only one who managed to keep his job since James was dead and Sirius was a mass murderer.

James signed Percy up for pre-school at the local muggle school but he still felt like a terrible father.

One night when Percy couldn't fall asleep James just gave him a spoonful of firewhiskey and he went right to sleep (not his proudest moment).

They basically just hung out around the apartment and watched what Sirius called television.

After the first day of Percy going to school James was yelled at since his son didn't even know the alphabet. Within the first week Percy got in a fight with another preschooler and his teacher decided to check out Percy's 'living situation' it was bad. Eventually James ended up calling on his sister Sally Jackson for help raising his kid.

* * *

_Flash back..._

_Sally was a cute little girl James obviously loved her to the ends of the earth but it was more brotherly-sisterly love than soulmate or parental figure love._

_Sally unfortunately was a squib so her older brother obviously picked on her all the time for that especially after he went to Hogwarts and made all of those awesome friends._

_One specific day of one specific summer Sally was about eight, Moony, Padfoot and Peter were over and they were in the kitchen doing 'big boy' things. Sally decided to try out James's broomstick in the backyard. She kicked off from the ground shot into the sky, spiraled out of control and ended up hitting a tree. She fell twenty feet but luckily didn't break anything._

_James and his friends came outside to find James's broomstick in a million pieces. James of course did the least sensible thing, yelling at Sally that she was an idiotic squib who could never do anything right and basically a bunch of other things that you should never. Ever. Say to your little sister. Ever._

_The next morning none of them could find her anywhere and they searched every where eventually James went into her room there was a note on top of a book on top of her neatly made bed. The note said:_

Dear James,

I knew you would go in here! I'm really sorry that I broke your Cleansweep7 maybe now you can convince mommy and daddy to get you the new Comet. I decided it would be easier for you if I wasn't in your way so I am leaving on a train as soon as I finish writing this. I am leaving to find the Greek gods so I am heading west.

I want you to know that even if you don't love me I love you very much, I hope we meet again sometime.

Your baby sister,

Sally

_James picked up the book it was called Greek Mythology for Adults he didn't even know how she'd gotten that book but one of the pages was dog eared. The page was about some Greek hero name Perseus she'd out a big heart around his name._

_Years later James was expecting a son and named him Perseus. Years after that he contacted Sally in New York and apologized profusely for making her run away and that was that._

* * *

With 'Aunt' Sally's help Percy finally had a chance of growing up a proper man okay so maybe not a proper man, maybe just a proper boy, but still.

Soon days turned into weeks ands and weeks turned into months and months into years and slowly they all grew up.. In first grade they found out that Percy had dyslexia and ADHD. But even with those learning difficulties he still managed to make friends (after all he was a very charismatic boy). They didn't have a lot of money (James wasn't allowed to extract from the Potter vault since he was dead) Percy somehow managed to swing getting a DS for his birthday when he was ten and needless to say they were all rather disappointed when he didn't get his Hogwarts acceptance letter at eleven.

* * *

**Please review I really like to know what you guys think :)**


	3. Happy Birthday

**All I own is the idea none of the characters are mine those are J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Percy sat on a kitchen barstool in the same kitchen he had lived in for eight years. He still remembered that horrible night that had forced him to move here, he remembered his father's cries and his brother's crooked scar.

But there were good times too like when his uncle Remus blew up the microwave, when his dad blew up the toaster and of course when his uncle Sirius was so mad at the tv that he threw the remote so hard at it that the tv broke.

And of course his favorite memory when his dad took him to a wizard town for christmas and he tried butterbeer and played exploding snap and he got a wizard's chess set for his birthday.

When he was eight his Aunt Sally had to move back to New York leaving him all alone with his dad and two uncles. A week after Aunt Sally left his uncle Sirius started sharing a room with him.

In that first week his uncle started to train him to become an Animagi. It took a few years but he was now a full Animagi and went with his dad and uncles on full moon nights.

Today was August 18th Percy's twelfth birthday but he was totally bummed out he should have been getting ready for his second year of Hogwarts but _noooo _he hadn't been accepted he guessed Dumbledore really did not want him to be happy.

He was writing an essay about _Catcher in the Rye _school had not even started yet. Ever since they had found out that he had dyslexia his dad made him read absolutely everything and write an essay about it.

When he was in first grade his dad got him a tutor, his name was Mr. Brown he had curly black hair, beady eyes and always wore a fedora and a pair of pinstriped pants (shirt varied with mood) when Percy was ten Mr. Brown stopped coming around to tutor him because he was now a year above grade level.

Someone knocked on the door of Percy's apartment.

"I'll get it!" James yelled getting off the couch and going to the door he opened it to find a man in a pair of long navy blue robes, a pointed hat and to top it all off a long flowing beard the man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Aaah, James what a pleasure."

James clenched his teeth in a forced smile "to what do I owe the pleasure, Dumbledore?"

"Dad is it Jimmy?" Percy called (Jimmy was Percy's best friend.

"No! You were saying,"

"Well I have news for you and of course your son."

Sirius came out of the bedroom that was in the hallway next to the front door to the apartment (A.N. sorry confusing). "Oh, uh hello Dumbledore." He ran into the kitchen.

"Aaah yes I would like to speak with all of the family even the illegal ones."

"Well, Dumbledore why don't you come in to our humble abode." He gestured dumbledore to go into the kitchen/living/dining room. "Family meeting!" James called into the apartment, Remus came out from his room looking disgruntled.

They all sat down around the small four person table with Remus practically asleep on the barstool.

"First I would like to wish Percy a happy birthday and I have come of course bearing gifts." He pulled out of his pocket a small package and a letter written on nice heavy parchment.

First Percy opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Percy Jackson,

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed your list of all required items.

Term starts on September 1 we awaited your owl by August 31.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"But Dumbledore my name isn't Percy Jackson."

"Ahh well it is now see we can't have anyone knowing you're alive not even your teachers."

"Why am I being accepted now not when I was eleven?"

"Well I thought you'd want to be the oldest in the class not the youngest."

"Open the package Junior." Sirius prodded (both of his uncle's called him junior because he looked so much like James.)

Percy ripped open the package out fell a deck of exploding snap.

"Wow thanks Dumbledore!"

"But how are we supposed to afford his supplies Dumbledore? I don't make nearly enough money, as a werewolf." Remus said now wide awake.

"Do what a normal muggle born does exchange pounds for galleons."

"Oh and Sirius do lie low or you'll surely get caught." Dumbledore got up made a little salute and walked out the door.

"Well, to Diagon Alley." James proclaimed.

**Please review I'll try to post weekly! Also please tell me what animal Animagi you think Percy should be. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying!**


	4. On His Way

**HI! Thank you all for commenting on my story, for those who care I put a poll up for what Animagi Percy should be. Also I am trying to post once a week it might not work though :(**

**As per usual I still own nothing.**

wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords

Percy was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his normal muggle clothes, his uncle Remus was taking him and his father to Diagon Alley as their wizard guide since as a cover his dad was pretending to be a muggle. They had Padfoot on a leash and were preparing to floo over to Diagon Alley.

When they landed in Diagon Alley Percy knew that it was the most magical and amazing place he had ever been in.

Remus led them past all the amazing stores in Diagon Alley, the minute he laid his eyes on the new _Comet_ _800 _he knew he wanted it for his very own, it would never work because the broom was soooo expensive, but in a perfect world...

He wanted to stop at every store but they had to push on to Gringotts. Gringotts was unlike anything, ever, it sort of gave you that boring bank feel but there were goblins at the counter and absolutely no candies. Remus helped them exchange pounds for galleons and they came up with just enough money to cover the expenses.

First they went to _Madame Malkins_ for robe and dad went to buy him his books. When Percy went inside the small robe shop he saw twin boys being fitted already.

"Hello," Percy said stepping onto the platform to be fitted.

"Hello," Said one of the boys holding out his hand to shake.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Asked the other boy.

"Yeah! I bet it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Well we've heard it is, our brother Bill is in his _last _year and our brother Charlie's in his sixth."

"Wow!" Just then the twins mom came in and dragged them out of the store.

Percy carried his robes out of the shop and met up with his dad, they got all the necessary equipment before finally stopping at _Ollivanders _to get Percy a wand.

"Aaaah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you."

"I'm-I'm not Harry sir."

"I know, now please hold out your wand arm." Percy held out his right arm to Mr. Ollivander. "Aaaah now I sense an elementalist in you." He started searching through his shelves and handing Percy different wands getting more and more excited as each one failed finally he came to the last box. "Yes, this must be it, 11 inches, made from the branch of a laurel tree it has 5 hairs from a pegasus and a scale from a particularly moody hippogriff. 10 galleons please."

Percy paid and they went out for ice cream before heading home after a very eventful day.

In the weeks leading up to September 1 Percy was so excited, he couldn't focus on anything especially not reading, but he had to read anyway his Uncle Remus even made him read _Hogwarts: A History _by Bathilda Bagshot personally he thought Bathilda Bagshot was a horrible woman for writing a book like that.

wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords

_Finally_ September 1 rolled around and James escorted Percy to Platform 9 3/4. They were extremely late, but luckily he made it on the train.

He searched through the train until he found a compartment that only had two boys who were the twin boys from _Madam Malkins_. He knocked on the door.

"Hello can I sit here everywhere else is full."

"Sure we don't mind," said one of the boys.

"Hey your the boy from the robe shop." said the other

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves." said the first.

"I'm Fred" said the other.

"No I'm Fred _you're_ George."

"Oh, you're right Gred I'm Forge."

"Yep." Fred held out his hand to shake, "I'm Fred, Fred Weasley, and that idiot's the ugly one he's George."

Percy couldn't really understand how George was the ugly one considering they were identical, but whatever.

"I'm Percy, Percy Potter-Jackson, Percy Jackson," he shook Fred's hand.

"Uh, uh, uh you said you were Percy Potter first so that is who you must be." George shook his finger in mock anger.

"You're right but you _have_ to promise never to tell anybody, that, that's my real name anyway my real name is actually Perseus Potter but _no one_ calls me that."

"We promise!" George said immediately.

"Wait are you _the _Percy Potter, Harry Potter's older brother who mysteriously disappeared that night?" Fred asked in shock.

"Yes, that's me I've been living with my dad and his best friends for the past 8 years but I miss my brother. Now you can't tell anyone that that's who I am I promised Dumbledore that no one would know not even Harry when he eventually comes to school." Percy said the last part rather frantically.

"Okay we won't, now Perseus what's your favorite kind of prank?"

And as they neared the school a never ending friendship was born.

wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords

When they got off the train they immediately heard Hagrid boom "Firs' years o'er here!"

They went with him and got on a boat with a kid with curly brown hair and a wispy goatee. "Hi, my name's Grover,"

"Fred"

"George"

"Percy"

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Grover asked.

wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords

Everyone was nervous when they got in line to be sorted especially Percy what if he was sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin ugh.

Finally they called Jackson, Perseus.

"Uh, it's Percy just Percy." Percy muttered and sat on the stool.

The hat called out...

wordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswordswords

**Ha ha ha cliff hanger! Please review, I only have 9 reviews total right now and I feel like nobody reads this so please review even if you hate it!**


	5. School Ugh

**HI! I'd like to thank all of the people who, voted, favorited, commented, followed and read my story! I'd like you all to know that I have nothing against any house!**

**I still don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. :(**

Percy put the hat on his head.

_Hello Mr. Jackson._

_**Hello talking hat!**_

_Well, it has been a long time since I sorted someone like you._

_**I'm a wizard you sort wizards, like me every day.**_

_Not exactly but I see you do not yet know. Now which house should you be in? You're smart, but not smart enough for Ravenclaw so we can safely rule that out._

_**Hey! I'm smart!**_

_Meh. You're ambitious but the Slytherins would eat you alive._

_**Hey!**_

_So that leaves Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, oh I see your fatal flaw is your loyalty which definitely means..._

_**No, please, not Hufflepuff, Gryffindor! Don't you take my choice into account?**_

_There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff! but while you're unyieldingly loyal, your loyalty lies not with Hufflepuff but Gryffindor so it better be... _

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted everyone at the table cheered.

Fred, George and Grover were also sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The first week was... wonderful.

They had a very interesting DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) teacher called Professor Brunner, he was wheelchair bound which is interesting because his class was on the second story.

Professor Brunner was a very fun teacher, he taught all about Greek Mythology and how it was always good to have a second defence in the event of that you lost your wand. He armed them all with swords, bows and spears. Fred and George were pretty good in the class, Percy was great but oddly enough shy little Grover was the best.

Potions was by far the worst class Professor Snape HATED him because he was the son of James one of Snivellus's biggest rivals he gave Percy extra work and never even acknowledged that Percy was the best at making potions in the class.

Snivellus was the main target of his, Fred's and George's pranks most of their pranks went off without a hitch. They made his hair turn from red to gold to red to gold it was some of Percy's best work (First detention.) Fred and George turned all of his cauldrons into needles (Fourth detention, there were a few detentions in between.) by the end of the second month they'd had ten detentions.

Halloween was coming up and they had planned this to be one of their biggest pranks. Percy had stolen his dad's invisibility cloak and they were sneaking around to grab supplies and set up for their prank when filch sneaked (snuck?) up on them. He was walking around quietly, they were walking around quietly when they heard footsteps behind them.

They jumped, the invisibility cloak fell off of Fred and George.

"Stay here Perseus finish the prank," George whispered.

"We'll get out of it," Fred whispered.

"Come with me," Filch said grabbing each of the twins by their arms and dragging them off to his office.

Percy ran off to finish the prank.

"Alright!" Filch said sitting the boys down in his office. "Where's your third musketeer?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked innocently.

"I'll find him, stay here!" Filch stormed out of the office.

Fred and George scanned the office with their eyes. Two pairs of eyes landed on a file labeled CONFISCATED: HIGHLY DANGEROUS! Two pairs of hands reached for the file.

They opened the file, there was almost nothing in there a piece of parchment caught their eyes.

"Hmmm Fred what might this be?"

"I don't know George."

"Is it ours now Fred?"

"I think so George." Just then they heard a large clang and Percy pushed his head out of the wall behind one of the files.

"I knocked over a knight and found this secret passageway, come on boys!" Percy said pulling them through the passage.

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room in tact Fred and George showed Percy the parchment.

"What is it?" Percy asked the skeptically.

"We don't know but it was marked, CONFISCATED: HIGHLY DANGEROUS so it has to be good."

"Well let's see if it does anything."

Fred stuck his wand to the paper and said "Open up!"

_Mr. Moony would like to tell you that you will get nothing from this so butt out._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to tell you that nothing comes of idiots who are too dumb to try._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that your attempt at revealing secrets was really quite childish._

_Mr. Wormtail bids you good day and advises that you come back next time with a few more brain cells..._

**So what do you think? Please review it's great to read your advice!**

**:)**


	6. A Series of Letters

**Hi again! thanks for sticking it out and reading this far! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I regret to inform you that your sons Fred and George have been caught in the act of performing a particularly dangerous prank and have been sentenced to one week of detention._

_Yours,_

_Minerva Mcgonagoll, _

_Deputy Heamistress_

* * *

_Dear Mr. __Po __Jackson,_

_I regret to inform you that your son Perseus has been caught in the aact of performing a particularly dangerous prank and has been sentenced to one week of detention._

_Yours,_

_Minerva Mcgonagoll, _

_Deputy Heamistress_

* * *

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**Sorry about the prank, but it was awesome we dumped boiling potion on the Slytherins it was hillarious! I'm having SUCH a great time at school.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Percy**_

* * *

Dear Mum **and Dad**,

**We are **genuinley sorry about **the prank!**

Love,

**Fred **and George

* * *

_BOYS!_

_I CANNOT BELIIEVE YOU WOULD DUMP BOILLING POTION ON THE SLYTHERINS ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELVES EXPELLED? YOU OUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE..._

_MOM!_

* * *

_Dear Percy,_

_Remus wants you to know that you are a lot like me as a kid, also great prank idea! Oh I was supposed to scold you?_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Sirius, Lupin and Regulus_(A.N. Sirius and Regulus made up) _are feeling really left out._

* * *

_**Dear Dad, Sirius, Regulus and Remus,**_

_**Can I have my friends over during Christmas they really want to meet you? Their names are Fred and George Weasley, maybe you can contact their mom? I'm having a great time!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Percy**_

* * *

**Dear** Mum,

**Can we go to **our friend's house **for Christmas **break? **His name is Percy Jackson!**

**We'll be extra **good well behaved!

**Love,**

**Gred** and Feorge

* * *

Dear Ginny and Ron,

We Miss You!

Love,

**Fred and** George

* * *

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**Sure!**_

_**Sirius**_

* * *

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Well... Since you aren't coming home over Christmas break, I guess (your father convinced me.) but if you step one toe out of line between now and then, it's NO deal also I need to meet his parents. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Mum_

* * *

_**Dear Mrs. Weasley, **_

_**Thank you for allowing Fred and George to come stay over winter break, my dad would love to take your family out for lunch over the break since we don't really have the room in our apartment to have you over. Please consider!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

* * *

Dear **Family,**

**We are **very excited to **see you **this weekend!

**Hope you're **doing well!

Love,

**Fred **and George

* * *

_**Dear people who live in my house,**_

_**Can't wait to see you tomorrow!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Percy**_

* * *

**Whew! Another story done! Sorry if it was really short! Please review it is very helpful! Soon we will see more Marauders! Thanks again :)**


	7. Christmas

**Hey! Hope you like this! As usual none of this is mine. I am publishing every week please don't give up on me!**

* * *

Percy J., Fred, George, Percy W., Charlie and Bill boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home for the holidays. Percy J. had really bonded with Bill and Charlie during the year but personally he thought that the _other_ Percy was a stuck up git.

When they got of the train Percy found his dad, Snuffles(a.k.a. Padfoot) and the other Weasleys (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their nine and eight year-old son and daughter) waiting for them on the platform.

James took the Weasley family out to his favorite wizard restaurant it was really interesting the food appeared on your plate when it was ready, Percy thought it was awesome.

"So Mr. Jackson what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I... uh... Lost my job in the... uh... wizarding world so now... I uh... work as a... uh... bartender in the... uh... Muggle world."

"What does that entail exactly?" Mr. Weasley asked obviously intrigued. Percy stopped listening because their conversation was boring.

"So Percy what do you like to do?"

The meal went on like this and after lunch they got ice cream. They planned for the Weasleys to have the, their dog and their other friend (Lupin) over for Christmas.

Then they apparated to their apartment and the other Weasleys apparated home.

* * *

Once in their tiny apartment Snuffles went into his room and came out as Sirius.

When the door was closed Percy shouted magnificently, "May I present Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs." Pointing at each of them respectively, "And that's Regulus, Padfoot's little brother."

"Wheres?..." George muttered as Fred's mouth just hung open.

"Wormtail was outlawed a few years back," Sirius said grimly.

"Wait so Percy, your dad... James Potter, is the infamous Prongs!" Fred exclaimed.

"You told them!" James rounded on Percy.

"It was an accident...?"

"Sorry we're very rude would you like to come in, have something to drink?" Lupin said.

"Sure!"

Regulus left heading back to his own apartment.

The days they spent there were some of the best holiday days Fred and George had ever had, they went shopping in Diagon Alley for Christmas presents, helped decorate the apartment building's annual Christmas tree and tried and failed to make a pie to bring to the Burrow (They ended up buying one).

* * *

When the day finally came to go to the Burrow they were all very excited. Percy packed an overnight bag (James and Lupin were planning on leaving) they wrapped their presents and Sirius went as a dog.

They showed up exactly two-minutes and thirty seven seconds late Percy had to hand money over to Fred and George because he betted they would be three minutes late.

Dinner was delicious Mrs. Weasley was a wonderful cook and even thought for ten seconds that they had actually baked the pie. The kids weren't listening to the adult's conversation which was good because if they had been listening they would have been shocked.

"Wait you're Remus Lupin which means..." Mr. Wesley said.

The night passed quickly which was good and the next morning they were all up bright and early to get presents!

They all got Weasley sweaters and an odd assortment of trinkets and fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy got each of the Weasley kids a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _except Fred and George for them he bought boring educational books but when they opened it up they found it was a book on pranks.

Apparently Fred and George had told their family all about Percy because they had saved up money and got him a _Comet 2000 _great for chaser a position he coveted dearly.

The whole afternoon they played quidditch split six vs. six James and Mr. Weasley played as well eventually everyone had dropped out of the sky except Percy and Ginny, they were both heading for the ground when Ginny's broom gave an almighty jerk. It started bouncing around trying to buck her off. Percy was scared and didn't know what to do she was getting higher and higher.

"Hold on Ginny!" He called to her.

"I won't be able to hold-" her grip lessoned _think Percy what was that spell the fifth years were practicing? Imp- _one of her hands fell off "Help! she called terrified." _Impedimenta! that's it! _Her other hand fell she started to fall, right for him.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" he bellowed. It was supposed to stop Ginny in her tracks but as he'd never done it before it merely slowed her down. Now she fell, slowly, slowly and then all at once her body hit his arms and he was holding her, alive and well though rather shell shocked.

The rest of the group came rushing outside and thanked him for saving their daughter/sister. That night Percy approached Ginny.

"Hey," _hey really?_

"Thanks for saving me."

"I... uh wanted to give you this, it used to be mine and I thought you'd like it since yours..." He handed her his old broom."

"Wow Percy thanks!"

All too soon their time was over and he was heading back to school.

* * *

**Hope you liked it Please Please Please review! Thanks!**


	8. My dad teaches me bullfighting

**Hello again! Sorry this took so long. Hope you haven't lost faith. Still not mine.**

* * *

The rest of the year was boring to put it lightly they pulled pranks served detentions and managed to become enemies with with a bullying second year Gryffindor named Montague Peterson and his best friend Spike. There were quite a few "little tussles" that occurred.

Soon the year came to an end and they all boarded the Hogwarts express, headed for home.

When they got off the train an old female professor pulled Percy aside.

"Perseus Jackson," She said in her raspy voice.

"You're the Arithmancy professor, right?" Percy asked, confused.

"That is of no importance now tell me boy where is the bolt?"

"What bolt?"

The professor started to transform into this weird bat like creature. "GIVE ME THE BOLT!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't have a bolt."

She lunged at him, just then Professor Brunner came around the corner and threw him a sword. He stabbed at her and she avoided it, he stabbed again, this time she wasn't so lucky, she turned to a pile of gold dust.

"Wow, that was weird," he walked back over to Fred and George.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged.

* * *

The next weekend Percy, James and Sirius went to Montauk beach where they met up with Aunt Sally.

It was a lot of fun until Grover showed up. Not that Grover was a bad guy, he just sort of ruined the vacay. There was a storm going on outside and they were all huddled inside telling stories when they heard a loud knock on the door.

James opened the door to see Grover standing out there alone.

"Grover please come in."

"I don't have time, Percy did you tell them what happened on the platform?"

"Uh..." Percy stuttered.

"Percy, what happened?"

Percy told them his story. "We have to get him to camp," Grover stated.

"What is going on?" Percy asked.

"No time to explain, get in the car." There wasn't enough room in the car for all of them so Aunt Sally had to stay behind. On the way they told him nothing no matter how many times he asked. Suddenly they heard a loud _MOO!_

"What was that?" Then the car flipped into a ditch.

"The Minotaur," Grover looked fearful.

They all climbed out of the car Percy carrying Grover sib=nce he had passed out, to see what looked like a guy holding a big blanket over his head, only it wasn't it was a giant half man half bull.

"What do I do Dad?"

"You take Grover to the top of the hill there's a pine tree there, past that pine tree you're safe. Sirius and I will hold off the monster." Percy started to run up the hill with Grover on his back he had just thrown himself past the pine tree when the Minotaur grabbed James and Sirius and they disappeared in a flash of light.

That made Percy angry he remembered watching bullfighting on TV so he charged.

He really didn't remember much after that but suddenly all that was left was the Minotaur horn he climbed to the top of the hill and promptly passed out.

**Sorry again! Please review and if you have any good ideas for interesting Fanfics to read that would be wonderful!**


	9. Camp what-Blood?

**Hey there, it's been awhile. Still don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

—

Percy woke to see a girl with curly blonde hair and an orange shirt sitting at the foot of his bed. His bed? Where was he?! He gave a cough to alert the girl that he was awake , "Hello... um girl whose name I don't know, do you know... um where I am exactly?"

"Here," she said he noticed that the girl had an American accent so he must still be in America, "Drink this, my name is Annabeth and you are at well, I'll let Chiron explain." He took a sip of the drink she handed him, it looked like golden iced tea but tasted like his Aunt Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies (long story).

"This is... weirdly good," he made to get up out of the bed he was laying in when Annabeth pushed him down, she really was very pretty.

"C'mon crazy Brit you'll love Chiron, by the way you drool in your sleep." She walked out the door and he followed, mesmerized by her golden hair.

He followed Annabeth to a large wrap around porch and sitting on the porch was... "Professor Brunner!"

"Ahh. Percy my dear, no need to call me that you can call me Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Mr. Brunner, wait Chiron smiled at him.

"Half-Blood isn't that a little, I don't know, racist, what about Muggle-Borns and Purebloods?" The girl, Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Not that kind of half-blood my boy, see the Greek gods are real, and one of your parents is a Greek god. Which makes you a half-blood." Percy was pretty sure this guy was joking.

"You're kidding, the Greek gods aren't real, they're, they're stories. To explain lightning and stuff, you know before science came along." Annabeth gave a little laugh.

"If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?" Chiron asked me.

"Uh... Okay, that wasn't very nice, but I guess I get your point."

"You know what come with me and I'll show you the orientation video, Annabeth go get a bunk set up for Percy he'll be staying in Cabin 11 for the time being." Annabeth walked off and Percy followed Chiron back into the big house.

On the Chiron asked Percy all sorts of questions that he couldn't answer like how much his parents had told him and how much he remembered.

Finally they got to wherever Chiron was taking Percy. It looked like a mini theater designed for twenty people tops. Chiron pulled down a white projector screen, clicked a button on a computer and turned off the lights.

Percy settled into one of the seats just as a boy in an orange shirt, like Annabeth's, popped onto the screen.

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! The boy announced. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for children who are a little more extraordinary than average. Percy couldn't believe that anyone could be as perky as this boy.

The screen switched to a girl in a orange shirt. You may be wondering why you're here. Percy rolled his eyes. Not to worry we'll explain!

What looked like a younger version of Annabeth came onto the screen. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods, or kids who have one parent who is a Greek god, if you don't know what a Greek god is, Chiron, our friendly centaur, has flyers.

The screen switched to what looked like a boy Percy's age with blonde hair and a devilish grin. I'm Luke! When I came to camp I was very scared, so I know how you feel. Life for most demigods is very hard so Camp is like an escape from the monsters and hardships of real life. Percy had no idea what this guy was even talking about, but he was annoying. Most demigods have both ADHD and dyslexia, so we know what you're going through. Percy thought this Luke kid was weird, how could he know what Percy was going through.

When another kid popped on the screen Percy rolled his eyes, and said to no one in particular. "Why the bloody hell do I need to be watching this dumb video, I don't care. I'm not going to this stupid camp."

"Yeah, I know this video is terrible, but we haven't gotten around to making a new one, and of course you're going to this 'stupid' camp." Percy turned around to see an older version of Luke, he looked like he was college age.

"You're Luke! You were in the video."

"Yep. And for the time being I'm your head counselor, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin with the other Hermes campers and me."

"But don't you get it I'm not going to this camp I have to get home to the only family I have left!"

"No, you're not, you have to stay at this camp. You're a demigod this is where you belong, it's the only place where you'll ever belong."

"You don't get it my dad is dead and so is my uncle Sirius, I have to get home and figure out my life!"

Luke put a hand on Percy's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but Percy brushed it off. "Look, Percy I know it sucks, but Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for people like us, and you can stay here year round if you have nowhere else to go," Luke drifted off looking a little sad.

"But I can't, I can't stay here," Percy heard himself sob. "I'm not even American." He wiped away his tears and Luke gave him a hug.

"I can't pretend to know what you're going through, but please give this camp a chance, we'll take care of you here, and no one will care that you're international, in fact it's kind of cool."

Percy took a shaky breath. "Alright, but I don't think I'll be able to stay all year, I have, you know, school and stuff."

"Thank you, Percy. Now, how about a tour."

—

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update this soon.**


	10. A friendly Game of Capture the Flag

**Thanks for all the good comments! Still don't own Harry Potter or PJO!**

The tour of Camp Half-Blood was pretty boring, but that didn't mean it was a boring camp, it was just that Luke was talking to some girl and completely ignored Percy the entire time. The camp reminded Percy of a summer camp he had wanted to go to as a little kid, but, like toys and a motorcycle they couldn't afford it.

Percy stayed in the Hermes cabin, which was overflowing with campers and thieves (which were also campers). Percy really liked staying in the Hermes cabin, he felt like he had the big family he had always wanted, although he would have been happier if his dad and uncle Sirius were still alive, but you can't have everything.

Percy had become really close with three campers already, two were from the Hermes cabin and they were named Connor and Travis Stoll, they reminded Percy of Fred and George except they weren't twins. The other boy he had become close with was Will Solas from the Apollo cabin, he was really nice and funny.

The girl Annabeth kept trying to be close with Percy, and it wasn't like Percy didn't have a crush on her, I mean she was beautiful, it's just that she could be so bossy (A.N. I actually love Annabeth so sorry about being mean :D) so they weren't really friends yet.

The first week at Camp Half-Blood was almost as fun as a week at Hogwarts, almost. There was a big capture the flag game at the end of the week that people were really excited for, for some reason. Connor had told him that capture the flag was the best at Camp Half-Blood, and he also said something about sword fighting so Percy wasn't sure what to expect.

Percy had done all the activities at camp and he was spectacularly bad at everything. Luke was teaching Percy how to sword fight and apparently being better than almost everyone at Hogwarts meant nothing at Camp Half-Blood. Percy also fell off the volcano/rock wall multiple times.

All the Americans were obsessed with teaching him how to play American sports, like American football and baseball, both of which he stunk at. In fact during one terrible game of basketball he accidentally hit this girl Clarisse in the head and she was not happy, yeah, he regretted that.

Finally the big capture the flag day rolled around and the cabins were split up into teams and Percy was on a team with the Hermes cabin obviously, the Apollo cabin, and the Athena cabin, which left all the other cabins on the other team including the Ares cabin which had Clarisse in it, so...

Luke gave Percy armor and a really unbalanced sword and Annabeth sent him out to guard the flag. It was pretty boring watching the flag for what felt like three uninterrupted hours.

He was skipping stones in the lake when out of nowhere Clarisse came charging at him with her electric spear thingy. Percy didn't know exactly what to do so he just picked up the sword lying next to him and started swinging it around like a crazy person.

Suddenly he heard Clarisse yell out, and discovered that he had broken Clarisse's electric spear. Clarisse growled at him, actually growled. And then she charged.

Suddenly Percy heard someone yell out, and saw Annabeth running with the flag, apparently his team won!

Of course there was still the problem of Clarisse and she wasn't slowing down...

**Hope you liked it will try to update again soon! Please review :D**


	11. Announcement

Hi there, I read over this and am deeply distraught at my own writing, so I will be rewriting this, expect it up soon, I will delete the original a few days after I post the rewrite. Sorry for such a long wait.

CT


End file.
